halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scared Tripless
Scared Tripless is a Halloween episode of Game Shakers. Plot At Game Shakers, Babe tells Kenzie got her a drink. Kenzie makes Babe sit in her gyro-chair. Kenzie also sits in a gyro-chair. Hudson and Triple G then arrive. Triple G is confused so Kenzie tells him it's a gyro-chair. Hudson says the bathroom is clear. A lady then arrives asking for a pet shop. Triple G kicks her out. He said he kicked her out because Double G always scares him on Halloween since he was 1. Triple G shows a flashback of him getting scared by Double G when he was 1. At Fooders, Triple G says that Double G played the baby video on The Tonight Show. Triple G said when he was 9 Double G had a clown scare Triple G. A lady tells everyone not to eat the chili because it makes people sick. Double G had played a prank on Triple G. Double G said he paid the people $100 to scare Triple G. At school, Hudson is dressed as Steve Lincoln, Abe Lincoln's fake brother. Kenzie is pepporoni toothpaste. Babe is a basket of dirty laundry. Double G arrives in the school dressed as himself. Double G says he wants Babe and Kenzie to help him with his prank on Triple G. Double G says if they don't he will scare them. They end up sarcastically agreeing. At Game Shakers, Babe says the math test was hard. Hudson says he does not know where Triple G is. Babe sees that Triple G had a text. Hudson is sitting in the couch on top of Triple G. Babe and Kenzie tell Triple G that they were gonna help him prank Triple G. He then tries to hide in a trash can far away from Double G. The girls tell Triple G that they are not really gonna help Double G. Hudson tells them they made a good job editing Sky Whale for Halloween. Triple G runs away and Hudson carries him on the back. Triple G loses a shoe and Hudson tries to find it. Double G was going to bring a fake snake from Japan to scare Triple G. Triple G says that Double G is scared of aliens, male horses, his wife, his wife's lawyers and Wet Bathtub Girl. They plan on pranking Double G with Wet Bathtub Girl. Hudson steals a lady's shoe. Later, they get ready to prank Double G. Babe is dressed as Wet Bathtub Girl. They all hide except for Kenzie because she was going to watch Double G in the main entrance. Double G arrives and gets a real snake from Brazil. He tells Kenzie he got a real snake because the fake snake order was gonna arrive later. Babe scares Double G and the real snake attacks Double G. At the hospital, the doctors say that he is almost dead. Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Triple G are crying that Double G is almost dead. Double G pranked them. Double G is about to go to Jay Z's party but the doctors say he needs to get a needle from one of the infections. While Double G is getting a needle, Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Triple G are videotaping this and say "Happy Halloween"! Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:2015 releases Category:Originally aired on Nickelodeon networks